Currently, users of ecommerce websites (e.g., online auctions, online classified sites, etc.) have little or no way of determining the reliability of buyers or sellers associated with the ecommerce site. Typically, a user only has the ability to view past transaction and customer feedback. Unfortunately, this information can often be inadequate as well as inaccurate.
Often this information is purely user generated, which can lend itself to misleading information, or fraudulent information. In some situations, transactions with positive feedback can be fabricated or fraudulent transactions between friends or associates of the user. Accordingly, without third-party assurances about a buyer or seller, users of ecommerce sites are left guessing as to the reliability of a transaction. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems in the art.